


Toffee🐰

by MYlala



Category: 188男团, 水千丞, 附加遗产, 附加遺產 - 水千丞 | Fù Jiā Yí Chǎn - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYlala/pseuds/MYlala
Summary: 假如洛羿早就认识了他的小舅舅温小辉……本文又名《大白兔奶糖引发的奇缘》旧文上传，轻松日常向。
Relationships: 洛羿/温小辉
Kudos: 63





	Toffee🐰

01.  
“小妈，你是什么绝世大宝贝，居然做出了大白兔奶糖蛋糕！”温小辉笑着捏住罗睿的脸，单手圈住罗睿的脖子就是噼里啪啦的一顿狂亲，“怎么突然想起做这个了北鼻？”

罗睿尽量无视旁边阴着脸的秦子蛟和假装习惯却对他们不移丝毫视线的洛羿，道“这不是大白兔最近又火了吗。连香水和身体乳都出了，我就想做着玩呗。”他看了一眼早已把蛋糕切好装盘的两位苦哈哈，只好催促“好啦，快坐下吃吧。”

温小辉早就在罗睿提着点心来的时候就吞了几口口水了，现在看到实物便立刻转移了热情。他挖了一大块，舀起奶白的糖衣以及点缀的蓝莓，入口，发觉奶香浓郁细腻且甜度适中，清新的水果味配上松软的蛋糕坯虽然不能让人唇齿留香却也激起了让人食指大动的欲望。温小辉边吃边鼓着腮帮子称赞罗睿，含糊“前几天我直播……唔，还试用了大白兔唇、唇膏，那个奶味跟糖一样香。不过、你这蛋糕更像儿时的味道！”

罗睿笑骂“噎不死你的，不过以前那太粘牙了，真不知道当时为什么那么讨喜。但基本上人人都吃过。老公，你尝过吗？”秦子蛟点头，虽然自己不爱好甜食，但他宠爱的妹妹以前给过。他也曾尝新鲜试了几颗。 温小辉吃开心了，也偏头问“洛羿，你吃过吗？”

洛羿微微皱眉，老实答道“没有。”

温小辉失望地耸耸肩，众人一想到洛羿的悲惨童年，都尴尬地一时顿住，罗睿正想扯开话题，却听洛羿缓缓道：

“不过我被他砸过。”

0.2  
洛雅雅出差三个星期后，终于回国了。

今天她打算亲自接儿子放学，前阵子她忙得焦头烂额，都忘了关心洛羿的生活情况。洛雅雅准备晚上下厨好好安慰一下他，毕竟现在洛羿只有12岁，虽然他有着超越年龄的老成，可在雅雅心里洛羿一直是个孤独的缺爱小孩儿。

“洛羿，来这。”她远远望见了高挑出群的儿子，淡淡招呼着。平平的口气在这所私立学校周围一干（女）儿奴的急切呼声中显得格格不入。但那眼底的温柔和微翘的嘴角却毫不掩饰她的关心。

洛羿对雅雅的到来略显吃惊，高兴地快步走进，母子抱了个满怀。在互相问候了几句后就上了车。雅雅观察到洛羿的头发长长了，便提议顺路找家理发店给他剪头。

一路上，母子俩有说有笑。雅雅没费什么劲就来到了一家名叫“派天使”的理发店。这家店附近净是一些药房、美容院和做高档服装定制的。一条街就属它往来人数最多，却并不喧闹。洛雅雅停下车，望了一眼后座的儿子，示意自己会在车里等待。

这时候，一位气势汹汹的男生从理发店里跑了出来，那熟悉的身影一下子就吸引了洛雅雅的目光。靓丽的容貌，一身二手的名牌衣服，还背着盗版的GUCCI背包——高中生模样的温小辉气冲冲地打着电话，青涩干瘦的身躯在夕阳的余晖中显得有些无助。

“你不是说你姐姐开的是美容院吗？怎么是家理发店啊！我一开始报了名字后还不好意思走呢。

“行行行，我知道美容院不会接小孩打下手，我这不就想具体了解一下是怎么个给客人服务的方法吗。哎，你说你姐姐也太不厚道了吧，耗了我三个多小时就算了，她只安排我收钱和倒咖啡，我连她徒弟是怎么剪头发的都没看到！

“什么……你还说我心思不在学习上呢，不是你帮我扯谎让老师请假的吗。哎你知道我这一下午过得多憋屈吗。卖了苦力不说，就刚才，她们说晚餐时间快到了，然后抓了几颗大白兔给我就让我走了，连客气的话都不稀罕说呢！

“好，是。反正我现在学这些也没用是吧？我就告诉你，以后我一定会成为一名出色的造型师的！”

温小辉龇牙咧嘴地挂了电话。

洛雅雅听了这番话，不禁伤感起来。现在的她随时打扮得一身珠光宝气，平时在工作上许多人都会唯唯诺诺地刻意讨好她，即使是陌生人，也难免会因为她清冷强大的气场对她恭敬有加。而自己心爱的弟弟，那个从前被她放在心尖上的人，依旧受生活所限。最令她惭愧的是，她既不能公开联系温小辉一家，亦不能满足小辉的物质或精神需要。雅雅死死抿嘴，红了眼眶。

突然，洛羿叩开把柄，伸出一只脚踩地，准备下车。

洛雅雅紧张急了，她知道洛羿刚才没出声就是他认出了温小辉，洛羿一直了解自己的苦楚，但这时候贸然下车也许会吸引仅离自己一两米的弟弟的注意。她忙道“洛羿……别！”话未说完，洛羿就迅速离开，关上了车门。

03.  
温小辉越想越气，倒是把自己气饿了。抱怨了半天又口干舌燥的他看了看手中的大白兔奶糖，愤愤地想“妈的，也不解渴！”他烦躁地瞅了瞅附近，没看到行人，于是用力把糖扔向对面。

“滚你娘的蛋！”随着温小辉的低吼，奶糖在空中漂亮、优美地划成了几道斐波那契螺旋线——  
“xiu—”一号球遗憾失联。  
“fue—”二号球不幸扑街。  
“der—”三号球中途夭折。  
“kab—”四号球勇敢抱翔。

“biu～pa！” 砸中了！五号砸中了一个人！  
真是太不可思议了！五号球作为最后一位选手，承受了兄卒父伤、妻离子散、女儿出柜、家破人亡的痛苦，却以顽强的毅力与拼搏的精神，释放了潜力，突破了自我，不负众望地砸中了人！他真是球界，哦不，糖届的未来巨星！  
百花齐放，万鼓同响。名为Libimao的自由灵魂带着圣洁的白花出窍，与鸽子们和光飞翔，心神荡漾，从此他爱上了灿烂千阳……

等等，打到人了？  
温小辉的瞳孔因为紧张而扩大，所以清清楚楚看见了五号球色眯眯地啃了一位男孩的额头，又在留了淡淡的咬痕后英勇就义般赴了他二哥的老路的过程。而这位男孩，身着精致的校服，带着最新款运动手表，踩着限量版aj的从头到脚都透露出富（得流油）二（得满足）代的气息。多半是落花有意流水无情，温小辉只能帮五号球默哀他还未开始就已结束的爱情。

洛羿被飞来横糖砸中后皱了一下眉头，蹲下身子捡起了奶糖，又莫名地笑了，他掂了掂手里的玩意，缓缓走向温小辉。温小辉被那一笑和一身靓款弄得心里发毛，内心世界顿时从灿烂千阳变成隆冬冰雪，鸽子被冻死了，白花环成了花圈孤单的祭悼自由的坟墓，大师巴赫奏起了《d小调托卡塔与赋格》，鼓舞坟前长牙的野草……

“小场面，别慌。”温小辉借着红彤彤的脸夸大自己的抱歉，说“对不起，你没事吧？”他可不愿惹上性格乖戾的有钱人的麻烦。

“没事。”洛羿走进，温柔地笑着。温小辉看着这个人，依面貌看，大概就是十二三岁的样子，皮肤细腻光滑，头发乌黑浓密，从下往上看，睫毛像两把扇子，嘴唇格外的嫣红，浑身散发着青春的气息，估计再过几年就能变成迷倒无数人的俏公子。“你刚才，在生气？”他听见洛羿问。

“啊……没什么，就是觉得一直不被人待见。”温小辉老实回答。他其实没有向陌生人敞开心扉的习惯，尤其是对一个小孩。但不知道为什么，这个孩子让他感到放松，就像家人一样。

“我没有太多人生经验，说不出什么大道理。不过如果你认真思考后认为你没问题，就是没问题。要相信自己。不要过分在意外人的目光。”洛羿那一双深邃漂亮的眼眸认真看着温小辉，“你的家人一定很支持你，但肯定不愿意看到你现在就费力于工作，哥哥，开心一点，好好学习吧。”

“原来这孩子刚才都听到我发牢骚了。”温小辉讪讪地点了头，被一个小孩说导的滋味还真是感觉怪怪的。他木木地接过洛羿还来的奶糖，道了谢。待到洛羿上车，心里忽然一片释然。

宾利缓缓启动时，车里车外的两人都相互看着对方模糊的投影。他们的手心都是温暖的，还带着淡淡的奶香。

04.  
“所以……你们早就见过面了？”罗睿听完叙述，略显惊讶。

“嗯，小辉哥不管什么时候都挺显眼的。”洛羿用纸巾轻轻擦去温小辉嘴角上的奶油，“我也不知道那天是想安慰妈妈还是想安慰你，总之……当时很想靠近你。”

罗睿连忙向秦子蛟夸赞洛羿会说情话。温小辉被抖出历史，只是佯怒“那时候你小孩一个，还会讲那么多道理。”他瞪着眼睛，嘴巴却发出软绵绵的哼叫，只有紧挨着他的洛羿才听见。

“我现在不讲道理了，一般会用实际点的方式让欺负你的人倒霉。”洛羿又打开了一瓶奶昔递到温小辉嘴边，柔声道“喝一口？”温小乖乖喝了一小口，不再追究。

艳艳的舌尖沾上白白的黏液，温小辉暖暖的呼吸轻轻吹拂过洛羿的指缝。他微眯起眼睛，像猫儿般，刚饱腹就懒散地把头靠在洛羿的肩上咕噜。

另一对猝不及防地被秀了恩爱，只好笑骂。洛羿给了秦子蛟一个眼神，对方接到信息后就快速拉着罗睿准备走。

“小妈，你们多坐会儿嘛。”不明所以的温小辉准备从洛羿怀里蹭起来，却被洛羿轻轻揽住腰。

“宝贝儿我今天有事，下次来看你啊。”罗睿的脸在“我懂”和“不仗义”间来回切换，最后还是牵着秦子蛟的手跑了。出门的时候还因差点摔跤而被秦子蛟怼了一句“笨蛋。”

温小辉挣不开洛羿的束缚，只好气鼓鼓地捶他胸口。“洛羿，你不讲道理！小妈好心给我们送蛋糕，你就这么让他们走了。”

洛羿似笑非笑地任由温小辉打骂，他等温小辉消气以后亲了亲小辉的脖子，低低地诱哄：“我刚说了我现在不讲道理的。小辉哥，别气，明天我做个一样的蛋糕赔不是行吗？”他慢慢地揉温小辉的耳背，眼神里没有丝毫歉意，尽是深深的淫靡。

“可你都没尝过大白兔的味道，你怎么做得出来。”

“当然尝过。”洛羿用灵活的舌头撬开温小辉柔软的唇瓣，勾住了温小辉的舌头吮吸起来。浓浓的奶味充满了他的口腔，他将温小辉的呜咽堵住，辗转缱绻的交换对方的唾液。

味道很香。

洛羿将温小辉提起来，一下子就撩住了他的腰肢，他低头舔了一下温小辉的肚脐，舌头在里面打转。刚刚含住的口水就顺着他们的延合处流下，亮晶晶的液体在细腻的肌肤上缓缓划过，激灵之余又给了温小辉情动。

“也做得出来……”洛羿轻松脱下温小辉的裤子，一语双关道。


End file.
